Papillotes surprises
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Greta et Wolfram jouent aux papillotes surprises... Voilà un résumé plein de suspense ! XD


Titre : Papillotes-surprises  
Auteur : Meanne77

_Ecrit entre mi-novembre et décembre 2005, achevé en mars 2006. _Comme je bloquais sur la fin depuis décembre, je l'ai bâclée... Je m'excuse :(_  
_

Pour Luna (voici ta « confiture », même si elle s'est faite désirer). Marche aussi pour le Fanwork100, thème #37 (« Echantillon »).

_Spoilers_ : vers les épisodes 21 et 25 (pour Greta). Présence d'un autre personnage qui arrive plus tard mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance… Il est juste là pour motiver Yuuri ;p

Disclaimer : non, ben, pas à moi, hein !

¤

**Papillotes-surprises**

¤

Greta aida Wolfram à boire une gorgée d'eau.

– J'en suis où ? s'enquit alors le blond.

La petite fille reposa le verre sur la table et compta les papillotes restantes.

– Encore trois ! Si tu fais un sans faute, tu peux battre Keenan ! Courage !

Le mazoku aux cheveux gris secoua la tête, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

– Ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous, Princesse, c'est que vous n'avez aucun parti pris.

Greta lui tira la langue.

– Permettez, Excellence ? fit Keenan en se plaçant derrière le prince.

Il vérifia que le bandeau tenait toujours bien en place sur ses yeux.

– La confiance règne ! commenta Wolfram avec un sourire en coin.

– Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, votre Excellence… J'ai simplement horreur de perdre.

Wolfram se mit à rire.

– Allons, Greta, dépêchons-nous d'en finir pour pouvoir choisir un gage pour Keenan !

– Je vous promets de ne pas abuser de la situation en choisissant le vôtre, votre Excellence, susurra Keenan.

Greta prit une papillote et la porta à la bouche de Wolfram, qui en testa du bout de la langue puis en avala le contenu.

– Alors ?

– Hum… Purée de tomates avec de l'ail… et des herbes.

– Lesquelles ? intervint Keenan avant que la fillette n'ait le temps de valider la réponse.

– Thym et… laurier ?

– Vous êtes sûr ? Rien d'autre ?

Greta retint son souffle. Wolfram, quant à lui, frotta la langue contre son palais.

– Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Greta poussa une exclamation de joie et l'applaudit.

– Tu es le meilleur, Wolfram !

Wolfram s'enorgueillit. Pas question de perdre devant sa fille !

Il tourna la tête en entendant un crissement de pas sur le gravier.

– Yuuri ! s'exclama Greta.

La petite fille sauta dans les bras de son père et Yuuri déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il après avoir reposé Greta sur le sol.

– On joue à faire deviner les aliments ! Wolfram est très fort mais Keenan se défend bien !

Yuuri sourit et jeta un coup d'œil aux victuailles.

– Je peux jouer aussi ?

– Non, parce que vous avez vu ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

– Oh…

– Tu n'as pas du travail de toute façon ? demanda Wolfram, le visage tourné dans sa direction.

Le Maoh poussa un soupir.

– Gwendal et Gunther m'ont accordé une pause.

Greta tira sur sa manche pour se pendre un instant à son cou et lui faire un bisou, puis elle prit une nouvelle papillote.

– Prêt, Wolfram ?

– Vas-y.

A nouveau, Wolfram goûta l'aliment mystère. Et le recracha presque aussitôt.

– Beurk ! fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Fromage de jumen.

Keenan croisa les bras sur le torse.

– Pff ! Trop facile , maugréa-t-il.

– Tu dis ça parce que Wolfram vient d'égaliser et que s'il trouve le suivant tu auras un gage !

– Quel dommage, Keenan ; j'aurais tellement voulu savoir lequel tu me réservais… se moqua le blond.

– Vous n'avez pas encore gagné ! En cas d'ex-aequo, on fait la belle !

– Je suis sûre que Wolfram va gagner ! affirma avec conviction Greta.

– Ce genre de favoritisme devrait être interdit…

– Pas d'inquiétude, la justice du Maoh veille ! assura Yuuri.

Keenan renifla :

– Comme si _vous_ étiez impartial !

Le rire de Yuuri fut atténué par la cuillère qu'il avait dans la bouche.

– Yuuri ! Ne mange pas les papillotes !

– Je n'y ai pas touché, j'ai pioché dans le pot !

Greta eut une moue peu convaincue.

– Bon, on peut en finir ? s'impatienta Wolfram.

– C'est moi qui te fais goûter !

Le blond lâcha un soupir.

– Si tu veux.

Yuuri fit un clin d'œil à Greta qui se cacha la bouche avec les mains pour contenir son gloussement. Keenan leva les yeux au ciel. Ce jeu devenait de plus en plus déloyal…

Yuuri prit la place de Greta devant Wolfram. Il l'embrassa, profitant que le prince avait déjà les lèvres entrouvertes. Wolfram eut un mouvement de recul de surprise tout d'abord puis émit un gémissement appréciatif.

– Alors ? souffla Yuuri.

Wolfram se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

– Mélange de pommes et de fraises, répondit-il.

– Mais quel aliment ? Sinon ça ne compte pas !

– Tout à fait ! s'empressa d'approuver Keenan.

– Tu veux regoûter ? proposa Yuuri avec un sourire malicieux.

– Hey ! C'est contre les règles, ça ! On a le droit qu'à un seul essai ! protesta vivement Keenan.

– Mais Wolfram n'a pas goûté le vrai aliment ! intercéda Greta.

– Tu regoûtes ? fit Yuuri, et il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son fiancé.

Ce dernier prit son temps avant de s'écarter et de déclarer :

– Confiture. C'est trop sucré pour être de la compote…

Keenan poussa un profond soupir.

– Je maintiens que tout ceci n'est pas très réglementaire, se plaignit-il tandis que Yuuri dénouait le bandeau autour des yeux de Wolfram.

Le prince mazoku cilla rapidement ; la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Yuuri tendit la main pour lui faire une visière et lui sourit.

– Félicitations pour cette victoire haut la main, plaisanta-t-il.

– Ouiii ! s'exclama Greta en sautant sur ses genoux. Maintenant, Keenan a un gage !

Wolfram rit doucement et Yuuri caressa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille.

– Ne sois pas trop dure avec Keenan, d'accord ? recommanda-t-il, magnanime.

– C'est votre façon d'être impartial ? s'enquit Keenan.

– Tout à fait !

Wolfram leva les yeux au ciel mais sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

– Mieux vaut être juge que participant…

Yuuri prit un air offensé.

– C'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu que je joue ! Il a l'air amusant, en plus, ce jeu, mais…

Son regard se fit plus intense et son sourire, plus joueur.

– Tu as raison, je crois qu'il me faudrait un peu d'entraînement avant de pouvoir me joindre à vous… Tu voudrais bien te charger de m'apprendre toutes les subtilités de ce jeu, Wolfram ? demanda-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue.

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Greta fut plus rapide.

– Aaaah ! Tu parles de jeux d'adultes !

Le couple royal s'empourpra.

– Greta !

– Comment… que…

– Quand Yuuri fait cette tête, c'est qu'il veut jouer rien qu'avec Wolfram ! affirma la petite fille avec beaucoup de conviction.

Keenan éclata de rire.

– Vous aviez raison, votre Majesté, il y _a_ une justice quelque part sur cette terre ! Allez, venez Princesse, je vous dois un gage…

Greta sauta des genoux de Wolfram et prit la main tendue vers elle. Elle agita la sienne pour saluer ses pères adoptifs puis se tourna vers Keenan pour lui confier d'une voix trop forte pour être discrète :

– Grand-mère Cherie m'a dit que si Yuuri et Wolfram jouaient beaucoup, j'aurais bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

Le rire de Keenan s'éleva de nouveau et Yuuri et Wolfram, écarlates, n'osèrent même plus croiser le regard de l'autre. Puis Yuuri toussota :

– Ah, les enfants…

Wolfram se racla la gorge. Le plus dignement possible, il se leva et plissa le pantalon de son uniforme bleu.

Yuuri risqua un coup d'œil sur le côté.

– Enfin… puisque nous avons la bénédiction de Greta…

Wolfram, malgré des joues redoublant de rougeur, lui adressa un sourire en coin.

– Oui, puisque nous avons la bénédiction de Greta…

(fin !)


End file.
